


Star Trek Shower Sex

by itchyfingers



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom
Genre: Deleted Scene, F/M, John Harrison - Freeform, PWP, Shower Sex, Star Trek Into Darkness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 18:57:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itchyfingers/pseuds/itchyfingers





	Star Trek Shower Sex

_Written[because of reasons](http://toujours-un-nerd.tumblr.com/post/51133167480/benedict-cumberbatch-in-deleted-scene-from-star)._

 

I leaned against the bathroom counter just watching him. His brow was furrowed in thought. I could tell today had been a difficult day on set by the way he just stood motionless letting the water cascade over him, too tired to even lift his hands to soap his body or keep his eyes open. I didn’t know what had happened on set, but I had been with him long enough to know that it hadn’t been good.

Even if it had been good, I probably still would have watched him. The work he had been putting in to bulk up for John Harrison had paid off in spades and I had never seen him look so cut. I much preferred this to the ascetic build he maintained when playing Sherlock. He carried that off well, too, of course; his body was as beautifully mercurial as his eyes. But there was just something about buff Ben that got my knickers in a twist. Maybe it was the curve of his pectorals, or the way I could see the muscles in his forearm shift when he would wrap an arm around me from behind. Maybe it was the way that his shoulders were so defined that I wanted to take a body shot from them, a sprinkle of salt on the left, a pour of tequila on the right, and lick it out of the well formed by his collar bone and the trapezius muscle that stood to attention behind it. Or maybe it was the solid line carved into his abdomen from the hollow at the base of his throat all the way down to the promised land.

I joined him in the shower silently, a whispered, ‘hello’ the only warning he got before I laid a soft kiss on his shoulder blade. He sighed softly as I slipped my arms around his waist and pressed my body to his back. I could feel the tension in his body as he barely relaxed at all under my touch. This would not do at all.

Equipping myself with a generous handful of body wash, I rubbed my hands together and then began to wash the man I loved. My hands moved over his back, gently at first and then harder as I found the knotted muscles that were causing him so much pain. Slowly but steadily I kneaded his shoulders and neck, listening to the little sighs of relaxation he would make as the knots came undone. I didn’t know much about the character he was playing, Ben wouldn’t even tell me, but I knew he was the villain, and I knew he was constantly on edge playing him, and that muscle memory would set in and sometimes he couldn’t get it to let go at the end of the day. I had gotten used to this over the last few weeks, him and I in a hot steamy shower together, my hands moving slowly and steadily to the places of pain and making them retreat from his body.

Then it was his arms, strong and muscled and yet still definitely his. His pale skin slipped under my wet hands as I pulled downward, pulling the tension from his shoulders. I could feel the muscles flexing under my fingers and shivered as I thought about how strong his arms were and the memories of him holding my hands above my head, watching the muscles ripple as he moved in my body flooded over me, leaving me as wet as the shower.

I turned him to face me and gave myself of the pleasure of sliding my soapy hands across his chest. I couldn’t help myself and leaned forward to flick my tongue against one of his nipples.

He shivered, and then he spoke for the first time since he had arrived home that night. “Darling, I love you, but I am exhausted.”

“I know,” and I let my breath float across his body, “just let me take care of you.” I kissed his sternum and then followed that trail down his stomach, licking and kissing as I went. I knelt in front of him. He really was exhausted, I thought, as I looked at his still flaccid cock. Normally his interest – and other things – would have perked up by now.

I knew, though, that he would sleep better tonight if he was more relaxed than he currently was. I cupped him gently as I trailed my tongue over his hip bones. The delightful vee carved in his muscle and bone was so incredibly sensitive, as I had learned so many times before, and I nipped and licked and sucked gently at it, careful to not leave any marks that would get noticed by costumers. He responded to my caresses and the gentle squeezing of my hand and I could feel him stiffening. I looked up to see that his eyes were still closed, but his lips were parted, and I could see his chest raising and falling a little faster than before.

His utter beauty swept over me for a minute as I watched him respond to my touch, and I wrapped my fingers around his hardening cock and stroked tenderly up and down, my other hand sliding over his hip to cup his firm arse. I dug into the muscle with my fingertips as I licked the head of his cock and I smiled up at him through the water droplets on my eyelashes as his eyes flew open. He smiled back at me, that slow sleepy smile that could set fire to my bones. I continued to tease the head of his cock with my tongue while I stroked my fingers loosely up and down his cock.

“More,” he requested, as he leaned back against the wall of the shower. I hummed in delight and wrapped my mouth around the head of his cock. It was almost full size now and I brushed my tongue on that sensitive spot underneath and felt him buck his hips forward helplessly. He grabbed a handful of my hair as I started to slide my mouth and up down his thick shaft, and the sound of his breathing turning to grunts and moans was intoxicating. As strong and powerful as he was, it was incredibly erotic to know that I could reduce him to a quivering mess with just my mouth and my hands. There was no way I could get him entirely into my mouth. Even spending hours on google searching for how to properly deep throat a cock couldn’t do justice to this man, but he never seemed to mind that I had to use my hand.

I could feel the muscles in his thighs start to twitch as he fought back the urge to just fuck my mouth. I knew though that the release he needed was as much psychological as physical, so I let go of his cock long enough to say, “Use me however you want,” and then wrapped my wet lips around his shaft again and sucked him hard into the velvet warmth of my mouth.

He groaned and his other hand joined his first one in my hair as he started to control the speed at which I was sucking up and down his shaft. I dropped my free hand between my thighs and started circling my clit with my fingers, the sounds he made as I sucked him off vibrating through my body better than the finest sex toy ever created.

“Fuck, darling,” he groaned, “you are so fucking perfect.” I gasped, the warm air of my breath shuddering against his wet cock. I loved it when he talked dirty. Something about that elegant voice saying naughty things just made me want to come.

Before I could get my mouth back around his cock, he had grabbed my shoulders, pulled me to a stand, wrapped his hands around my waist and pushed me up against the wall of the shower. “Not like that,” he said fiercely as he nipped at my bottom lip, “not tonight.”

He lifted me up and wrapped one of my legs around his hip, and I could feel his hand between our bodies and just like that he drove himself deep inside my pussy. I couldn’t help but cry out at the sensation of being forced open by him. No matter how wet and ready I was, it was never something I got used to. Normally, he gave me some time to adjust, but tonight was different. He just started pounding into me deep and hard and fast. I clung to him, angling my hips so that with each thrust his body ground against my clit.

There was an anger in him that I had never sensed before, and I knew it wasn’t at me, but I took it from him, whispering his name over and over. I knew now that he had just lost himself in the role and he needed something familiar to bring him back home and he desperately needed it to be me. “I love you, Benedict,” was his homing beacon, and he fought his own body to follow it. Over and over he pounded into me, his breath becoming a stream of ‘fuck’ and ‘god’ and ‘darling’ rolling across my body. I could feel him tense, the final step, and my head rolled back as I dug my nails into his muscled back.

“Fuck!” he yelled at the top of his lungs, the word echoing in the small room, as he spilled inside me and I swiveled my hips against him with his final few thrusts, giving myself that final push I needed to join him, exploding into a starscape of pleasure. He rested his forehead against mine, our panting breaths mingling in the space between us. He finally kissed me, soft and tenderly, and as I looked into his eyes I could see that whatever he had brought home with him was gone, and I was left with just my darling Ben. “Thank you,” he whispered.

I kissed him one last time as he slowly helped me untangle myself from his body. “Any time.”


End file.
